


AT: McCree's Perspective

by dicktrickle



Series: Alone Together Universe [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Ears, Domestic Bliss, Language Barrier, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicktrickle/pseuds/dicktrickle
Summary: Drabbles taken from my tumblr about McCree's perspective in Alone Together.[Largely rated T, but there is a snippet rated E titled "Infatuation and Lust", so watch out for that.]





	1. Chapter 1

[the meeting place]

“Wait– no, I’m sorry, I was just stuck in this here spider web and–”

The man’s eyes looked blank as he spoke, the dark ears flattening himself with every word that passed the alpha’s lips. A scowl began to spread on the other’s face, realization quickly dawning over Jesse.

“You don’t understand me, do you? Shoot, and here I thought I had finally found someone who could help me.” The man replied in Japanese, no doubt as confused and frustrated at the language gap as Jesse.

 _Well, shit_  Jesse thought, watching as the man tried to stand himself up. The smell hit Jesse before he really knew what was about to happen. He watched as the man–an  _omega_ , by the smell of it once the fear had dissipated–stumbled once more, retching to the side, thankfully away from the items he had dropped when Jesse had unceremoniously scared him. With a quick roll, the omega sat once more, hand settling on his stomach, as if to comfort–

“ _Oh_ ,” McCree could only stare at the omega– _pregnant_  omega–and think of the fear he must have instilled in the other.

* * *

[alone together]

“Shh, shh, it’ll be okay Hanzo,” Jesse cooed as he watched his house mate empty himself into the toilet before him. “Shh, you got this, you can overcome this nausea.

Their garden yard time had been interrupted by the omega’s sudden lapse of nausea, Jesse’s instincts to protect, heal, comfort roaring to the forefront of his mind. Hearing Hanzo wail in pain and confusion lit something in Jesse he hadn’t felt in  _years_ , since before–

 _No! No, those memories are gone, I’m not who I used to be_ , Jesse thought, busying himself more and more with the ailing omega before him. His hands played in Hanzo’s hair, held back by a low hair tie. He stroked the space between folded black ears, knowing that he himself felt comfort when that area was stroked and hoping Hanzo was the same in that respect. 

“If I could,  _cariño_ , I’d take this nausea away,” he whispered into Hanzo’s back, his free hand rubbing soothing circles to the best of his ability. “ _Ándale_ , show that nausea who’s boss.”

Before he could stop himself, he felt his lips meet the back of Hanzo’s head, a small kiss passing between them. He kept it up as to not alert Hanzo to his sudden anxiety, but seeing the omega’s shoulder sag in a move of comfort confirmed that Hanzo didn’t mind one bit.

* * *

[infatuation]

“Huh- Han? Is something wrong? Is the baby okay?”

It wasn’t common for Hanzo to wake the alpha from his sleep– in fact, it had never happened before. The sudden waking had Jesse’s nerves on end, his mind racing to fill the possible reasons Hanzo would have to wake him at such an unreasonable hour.

Muscles drained from the day’s activities, Jesse could do nothing to stop the omega from bringing him to his feet, the omega leaning against him heavily to keep him from swaying back down. It wasn’t until they reached Hanzo’s den before Jesse unscrambled his brain enough to guess what the omega was getting at. But sleep still held him hostage, and the image of Hanzo’s wide, warm bed called out to him. 

He heard Hanzo softly say his name as he fell face first into the sheets, asleep before he heard the last ‘e’ leave Hanzo’s mouth.

* * *

[infatuation and lust]

Waking up cuddled tightly against Hanzo had become something of a norm since they started sharing a bed. Waking up with the pregnant omega in question panting and rubbing his  _deliciously plump_  ass against Jesse’s front was not.

Jesse awoke drenched in sweat, bleary eyes taking far too long to pinpoint the exact cause of his rousing. His body felt out the shape of another, hands full of soft, supple flesh, hips smoothly slotting and rubbing against a  _very_ eager behind his sleep addled brain provided for him. 

The smell of  _Hanzo, lust, heat_ suffocated him, the same breath drawing in the most wonderful smell on earth also bringing consciousness and awareness with it. With a gasp, Jesse stopped his movements, his hand releasing Hanzo’s hip, his nose surfacing from the back of Hanzo’s neck.

“Guess I can start on those chores a little early.” He walked to the bathroom, his steps hurried as the sweat in his shirt cooled. Despite the distance, despite the cold, his arousal persisted. “…After this though. I am so fucked.”

\-----

Lunch with Hanzo had been nothing short of  _hell_. 

Jesse couldn’t pinpoint the change he saw in the other, only acknowledging that something had changed, and drastically.

The smell of the omega had been Jesse’s first sign. Under the smell of their shared soap, under the smell of the special body butter they had picked up to prevent stretch marks, Hanzo still smelled like he was  _open for business_. Jesse blamed himself, unable to stop thinking of and mentally cataloguing the smell of Hanzo’s wet desire from his nose or mind.

He settled to breathing through his nose, slow shallow breaths rattling through the room, and if Jesse had to guess, also Hanzo’s nerves. He couldn’t even taste the wonderful lunch Hanzo had prepared, scarfing it down as quickly as possible, not lingering on the taste or smell.

Unable to stand it for much longer, he shoveled the last of his sandwich into his mouth, offering a quick bow and muffled thanks to the omega before scrambling from the room as quickly as possible, trying to do so with as little suspicion as possible. 

Unwilling to care, or perhaps unable at that point, Jesse ran to the closest pile of mulch, grabbed a handful, and screamed every obscenity into it, cursing his libido with every breath.

\----

“God, Han, you–” A set of groans fell from both their mouths: Hanzo’s from the exhaustion settling in his legs after bouncing himself to heaven in Jesse’s lap, and Jesse’s from the sensation the new angle provided once Hanzo fell slightly forward. 

“You’re  _so_ ,” he interrupted himself, sitting up to settle Hanzo firmly in his lap, chest to back, hands on Hanzo’s softened hips, “fucking perfect, my  _god_.” Reaching further still, he traced the swollen bump with a whisper of a touch. “Absolutely amazing.”

He caught the tension raising in Hanzo’s shoulders at the move, coupled with the almost silent cry of discomfort that fell from the omega’s lips. Jesse may have been a vagabond, but he was a gentleman, through and through.

“I wish I could tell you how beautiful you are, even if you don’t believe me,” he panted against Hanzo’s neck, kissing up and down, hands moving up to grab the huffing chest. “Guess I’ll have to settle to show you, now won’t I?”

* * *

 

[post infatuation & lust]

“And that’s how me and your, well- I shouldn’t say ‘mom’, but that’s how me and your parent met.” Jesse smiled at the swollen belly before him, his right hand gently stroking the expanse while his other held Hanzo’s hand just beyond it. 

They laid on the floor together, the fire crackling and keeping them warm from the blizzard raging outside. Hanzo had his head propped up against Jesse’s legs, a pillow softening the angle, allowing him to lazily doze off from the warmth, both from the fire and Jesse. Jesse’s head lay near Hanzo’s thighs, head propped up by his arm, Hanzo’s own tail coming across and lounging over his broad shoulders.

The snow had caved them in for the day, and they had spent the better part of it working on small chores throughout the house as a means to not fall behind. They took the opportunity the storm brought to have a lazy day in, relaxing by the fire and cuddling up to watch their shows. Jesse didn’t understand a lick of it, but he enjoyed the theatrics and passion that went into the acting. And, if he was being honest with himself, he enjoyed how close Hanzo sat to him, finding his hand crawling up and around the omega’s shoulders, his free hand never far from the swollen belly.

“…Hey, baby? I know you can’t hear me, or maybe you can, but–” Jesse looked up from the belly to Hanzo’s softly dozing face, a picture of heaven in Jesse’s mind. “I’m going to ask your parent if I can be your dad. Y’know, once I get the balls to do it. But shh, don’t tell him. I want him to be surprised.”

He leaned forward to press a kiss to the swollen belly, lingering there for a few extra moments. If Hanzo minded, he didn’t show it, relaxing further into the grips of sleep, a content smile crossing his face from his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said:  
> congrats so much on graduating!!!!!! :) since u said shit abt ideas, i still have alone together in my head. maybe a drabble of mccrees point of view when shitlord finds hanzo??

Nobody in the village, much less Hanzo, mentioned it, but Jesse knew something was amiss.

The villagers’ eyes, previously warm and open, never met his own. Talk was light–stunted almost, curt and to the point. From the corner of his eye, he would watch some of the shopkeepers staring at them, trying yet failing to speak inconspicuously amongst themselves, about what he didn’t know.

He felt Hanzo stiffen at his side the longer they stayed in town, ears perked straight but his tail wound tightly around his hips and legs. Their clasped hands grew clammy with every brief conversation, growing tighter and tighter as each and every vendor they spoke to held their tongue on something up in the air. 

Jesse huffed as they bid farewell to the last of the townsfolk, happy to be returning to their safe nest away from the unease. Pulling Hanzo closer, he kissed the top of the omega’s head as they walked past the town gate, receiving a hum in reply. 

The truth came in a whispered hush from a lone shopkeep waiting for them just outside the village boundaries. Jesse stood by his man, squeezing his hand just as tightly as he watched the color drain from Hanzo’s face the more the woman spoke. A single nod from the woman to signify she was done and she walked past them back to the village, leaving them to wallow in the smell of anxiety and fear alike.

Jesse curled his tail around Hanzo’s own, breaking Hanzo’s stare from the ground. A soft “ _are you okay?_ ” passed his lips, prompting Hanzo to look up into his eyes. Though there were no tears, Jesse could see the cracks in Hanzo’s resolve: whatever it was the woman said thoroughly rattled his mate more than he has ever seen. 

A tight hug and a kiss to Hanzo’s crown settled the omega enough to let them continue on their journey home, Hanzo’s tail unfurling just enough to wrap around Jesse’s own.

The serenity did not last long.

About halfway from their home a rustle off the beaten path startled the pair. It grew louder, an accompanying smell of anxiety and restlessness covering fast approaching. Hanzo stopped dead in his tracks before the man appeared before them. 

The man–an alpha–stood before them in the middle of the path, seemingly not noticing their presence. He was agitated; disheveled, twitchy, an air of tension surrounding him, the acrid smell wafting off the man in waves. 

Hanzo gasped at his side when the man looked in their direction.

Without warning, the unknown alpha called out to  _Hanzo_. He took a step toward them, his face a mixture of relief and unbridled frustration straining his features.

Jesse felt his mate stiffen at the call, both hands clenched tightly, a subtle scent of fear reaching the alpha’s nose. He watched as Hanzo stood his ground, steeling his face to the stranger before them, saying nothing. It clicked exactly who it was as he watched Hanzo bring his hand up to rest on his belly.

 _That fucker_.

Against his instinct, Jesse tore his eyes away from the bravado-ridden omega to lock eyes directly at the man who would dare cause any amount of hurt to his mate. 

Jesse did not know what the alpha saw in him as he blocked the view of Hanzo; he did not know just  _what_  he said to him (but he had an idea); he did not know what  _possessed_ the man to try to do anything with Hanzo after their split; but what Jesse did know was that the man before him was no match for him. If the alpha tried anything, Jesse would be there to handle him and more if he tried to get physical in any capacity.

The man went on and on, his sentences devolving into rambling even to Jesse’s untrained ears. Jesse felt more than heard Hanzo’s whimper of fear as the crazed man took a step forward, and Jesse knew he had had enough of this.

Chest to chest, Jesse came upon the other alpha. He received words that sounded harsh in any language, offering his own in return.

“So. You’re the fuck that hurt him, huh?” He kept the alpha on his toes, moving himself bodily in an attempt to keep the alpha’s eyes on him and not Hanzo. “Pendejo.”

It was the shove that truly set Jesse off. As soon as the alpha made it clear he did not care for either his or Hanzo’s obvious signs of distress, Jesse threw the first punch. His fist  _cracked_  upon impact, knocking the other man to the ground. Before he could get another word in, the alpha rushed him, all tact and technique thrown out the window at the first swipe to Jesse’s inner thighs. 

In his mind’s eye, Jesse saw red. He screamed at the man attacking him, calling him every and all curse words he knew in both languages, a mantra of  _ASSHOLE ASSHOLE ASSHOLE_  echoing loudly. Before he could run out of curses, Jesse realized he had incapacitated the worm of a man who dared to challenge him. With a knee to the back and a pinch to his neck, Jesse had come out the winner of their fight.

“Don’t. Move.” If Jesse dug his knee in just a little harder than necessary at the failed attempt to break free, he felt no guilt.

Hanzo all but fell into his arms as he approached the omega, rubbing his hands up and down his sides in an attempt to settle the other. He knew what he wanted to suggest, knew what he wanted to say to the omega if he only had the words. But as they stared into each other’s eyes, huddled close together to both comfort and be comforted in their shared presence, Jesse refrained from adding more undue stress to his love.

Almost as if reading his mind, Hanzo smiled up at him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly as he gave Jesse a look that could mean nothing other than  _I’ll explain later_. Jesse squeezed back, and put his faith in Hanzo, much like he has since the first day he met.

From behind Hanzo’s form, he caught the alpha’s eyes flicking back and forth between them. Each and every time the defeated alpha looked at him, Jesse would only sneer, shaking his head in distaste and anger. As he heard Hanzo wrapping up, Jesse stepped up just behind his omega, and casually cracked his knuckles. A promise of a rematch with the same results was made when the alpha gulped and nodded to Hanzo’s words, responding shakily as his eyes never left Jesse’s fists.

The pair watched the alpha lift himself from the ground and run from them with his tail between his legs. It was only when he was out of sight that he relaxed, wrapped his arms tightly around him, and breathed a sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the last chapter of Alone Together.

Jesse must have watched Hanzo fret around the house as gracefully as he could in his condition for _hours_ before he realized what it all meant.

Since his second month of stay with the omega, Jesse never completely outgrew his staring habit. He would sneak peaks when the other focused on a task, trying in vain to connect the dots of a situation he only knew half about that led to the current predicament. He had seen the baby weight settle on Hanzo’s body with every passing day, some of it falling to his face and arms, and once they became intimate, knew for a fact some of it settled onto his thighs.

He knew the shape of Hanzo’s body like the back of his weathered hands, and when he stared openly now, he stared in amazement. The baby would be coming soon, if not that same day judging by the severe drop the belly underwent.

His Valentine’s Day plans could wait, he thought to himself, watching and waiting for the inevitable small freak out Hanzo was sure to have.

 

* * *

 

“I’m runnin’ out of songs to sing, honey, hope they’re not too far now.” He swayed Hanzo in place, running his hand down his mate’s back in an attempt to ease the pain. “They best get here soon, you’re only 2 minutes apart now.”

Hanzo leaned more heavily on Jesse at that, a shaking hand wiping the sweat from his brow. Another contraction hit and Jesse let his hand be squeezed painfully tight, knowing that it paled in comparison to anything Hanzo was going through.

A knock on the door stilled them both, Jesse releasing a quiet _oh thank god_ as he went to let in the healer. Not long after, the healer and assistant corralled the omega into his room, knowing just by the look of him that the time was now.

Jesse gulped, counted to ten, and followed to support his mate to the best of his abilities.

 

* * *

 

Dozens upon dozens of thoughts and ideas and memories and emotions coursing through Jesse’s mind left him in an eerie silence at the first cry of Hanzo’s-- _their_ \--baby.

The quiet washed over him for what felt like an eternity, broken only by the healer’s gentle murmurs to him and an outstretch of her hands. Naturally, he extended his own out of pure instinct, the echo of question muffling logic and time still. The weight of a warm, wriggly, pink baby brought him back almost instantly.

A sob left his mouth before he even felt the tears flow from his eyes. Despite having held a number of newborns in his life, none had ever quelled the fear in his heart as much as this one. As gently as he could, he changed his grip on the-- _their_ \--baby, supporting his head and hugging him tight. He looked at the angry little face, pink and scrunched up from his sudden emergence in the world. Jesse counted the fingers on each hand, five and five, watching them squeeze into a fist and fan out, the motion instilling a sense of pride at just how strong his son is so soon.

Finally, his eyes darted to the thick swirl of fine, inky hair that hid the baby’s folded ears in their midst. Jesse barely withheld the tiny laugh that threatened to escape, making a mental note to tell Hanzo he was completely right about the source of his frequent heartburn.

The thought of Hanzo pulled him out from the overwhelming wave of love he was more than content to swim in for the rest of his life.

Hot tears still spilling down, Jesse made eye contact with his mate and beamed a smile that took up his entire face. The healer’s gentle hand steered him to his mate, his legs like jelly beneath him. Cradling the baby closer to himself, Jesse finally made it to Hanzo’s side, giving their son a small squeeze before placing him in his mate’s waiting arms.

More tears fell as he watched his family bond, Hanzo’s tired eyes crinkling with unshed tears of joy, too exhausted to let them fall. The room took on an almost overbearing scent of _family, love, us_ , and for a moment Jesse almost felt sorry for their audience’s noses. Another full look of Hanzo and their child held stopped that thought cold.

“A name, Han?” The alpha whispered, careful not to ruin the serene atmosphere of a new parent with child. He suddenly found himself sat next to his mate on their bed, Hanzo’s free arm wrapped around his side, bringing him even closer. He almost repeated the question, wondering briefly if Hanzo had the same intense tunnel vision that befell him moments before, when the omega’s tired but proud voice finally answered him.

“Daisuke.”

A fresh sob of joy covered the bark of laughter Jesse almost let out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! <3
> 
> I have some small drabble ideas I think I've mentioned before, but I'll probably just keep those on tumblr.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
